Der Anfang
by Miss Fangirl
Summary: My second MarcoKai fic. This is how the two met at first. Very little shounenai, and no MarySue. Most of the Shounenai comes from the subpairig, BryanTala. Enjoy, and Review!


**Hello peoples!! I'm back with another KaiMarco one-shot. This how they met, but has very little shounen-ai! (Gasp!) its only really between Tala and Bryan .**

**Warnings – erm, not much… shounen-ai, a bit of cursing, s'bout it.**

**Enjoy!!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kai crossed his legs, taking a sip from his glass. His eyes wandered over to the dance floor, where Tala and Bryan were doing what looked like the twist with a couple of other dancers. They looked like they were having fun, he mused. He looked around the rest of the nightclub, his eyes falling on a dark corner where he could see a shadowy figure sitting in a similar fashion.

"Hey Kai! Come dance with us!!" Tala yelled over the music. Bryan sat next to Kai, reaching for Kai's glass. Kai slapped his hand away, and mock-glared at the falcon.

"No, I'm fine," he mouthed, and Tala pouted. He was soon whisked away to dance again by a pretty young girl, Bryan watching their every move as Kai ordered yet another vodka.

Bryan then got up to rescue Tala from the girl's clutches as she stepped in to kiss him.

As usual, Tala got Bryan to dance with him again. Kai sighed as he ordered his fifth vodka and orange, and stared blearily at the large amount of glasses on his table.

**Fuck. Did I drink that much?**

His attention was drawn back to the dark corner. For some reason it seemed like a good decision to go over to the person sitting there. He glanced back to where Tala and Bryan were practically having sex with their clothes on, and made up his mind.

Picking up his drink, he made his way through the crowds, and sat down at the table on the guy's right hand side.

"Hi," he said, then cringed inwardly at how lame that sounded. The guy looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and smiled.

"Hi," he replied.

"Sorry if I seem rude, just sitting down next to you. I just felt like some company," said Kai. Then he realised what he had just said, and was surprised at himself, before realising that was exactly why he had sat next to this guy in the first place.

"Third wheel, huh? Your friends are together, I'm assuming."

Kai nodded, then started. The guy laughed.

"Sorry. You caught my eye when you looked back at me. So who are you? You seem familiar."

"Just a guy," Kai replied. He did not want his reputation for being the youngest and most ruthless CEO in Russia coming into this.

"I see. Well, I'm going to introduce myself, at any rate. My name's Marco. Pleased to meet you."

"Uh… you can call me… Mikhail," said Kai.

"That your real name?" smiled Marco.

"I was christened Mikhail. I go by another name. You could say I have a false public image, I guess." Kai stared into his drink.

"Why? Aw, shit. I should go…" said Marco, looking at his watch.

"What? Why?" said Kai, his head shooting up.

"I have a VIP coming to the spa tomorrow, for a pedicure. Early, too. About nine. I completely forgot."

Kai's eyes widened. "You work in a spa? Which one?"

"Oh, 'Les Jardins d'Orient' is where I work. Very exclusive. I don't mind though, the pay is really good."

Kai slumped back in his seat.

"So, uh, who are you giving the pedicure to?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell, but its Kai Hiwatari. You know, the famous businessman? Yeah. Him."

"Oh." Kai slumped down further.

"You ok? Want me to get your friends?"

Kai shook his head. "It's ok. Don't worry about it. I should probably let you go, you have that appointment and all."

"Yeah," said Marco, staring off into space.

"You know, you haven't looked me straight in the face the whole time I've been sitting here. Any reason for that?" Kai had noticed, and had decided to be blunt about it.

"No, not really. It's nothing against you, if that's any consolation."

"I want to see your face," said Kai, and reached over to turn Marco's face towards him.

"No! No. Please. You're better off if you don't."

"What, are you that ugly?" joked Kai.

Marco looked away.

"Yes."

Kai frowned, then grabbed Marco's chin, catching him off guard, and turning his face towards him. Marco's eyes widened, and he hurriedly turned his face away, but not before Kai had seen him.

"I-I should go," he said, and stood up.

"Why? Are you afraid I'm going to insult you? Hate you? So half of your face is burned. So what? Sit with me a little longer. Please."

Marco turned to him, surprised.

"You-you don't care?"

"Should I? I've seen worse. You're ashamed of it, aren't you?"

Marco sat back down, and nodded, slowly.

"I guess I am. It's just… lonely, you know? I mean, people are kind of afraid of me. I can't make new friends, and people at the spa have started requesting that I don't do the treatments."

Kai smiled slightly, and turned Marco's face towards him again. Marco watched Kai look at him nervously.

"It's not that bad. It's disconcerting, I guess, but it's ok. But it doesn't change who you are, does it?"

"I guess not." Suddenly Marco smiled.

"What do you work as, a counsellor or something?"

"No, I did a Psychology and Business degree. I'm a… businessman."

"Oh really? For which company?"

"Hiwatari Enterprises. Don't worry, we all know about the pedicures." He smiled, at Marco's look of horror.

"How? I'm sure he doesn't advertise the fact." Marco seemed to be getting curious.

"I'm pretty high up in the company, and I'm one of the few people he trusts. But one of his best friends decided to yell out about the pedicures across the cafeteria two days ago." Kai's voice was beginning to slur as he finished his drink.

"I see. Must have been embarrassing for him."

"It was."

"Oh shit, look I really have to go. It was nice meeting you though. Maybe we can meet up or something again sometime?"

"Yeah, I'll come to the spa sometime." Kai's words were definitely slurring now.

They were both standing, but the drink was really getting to Kai now. He wobbled, and Marco caught him.

"Hey! How much did you have to drink?"

"Bout… five vodka and oranges, and three double vodkas?" slurred Kai.

"I see. I'll get your friends for y – !"

Kai pressed his lips to Marco's left cheek.

"Nah, s'fine. I'll be ok. See ya round, Marco…" he dropped to the seat, and waved at the taller brunette.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hope you liked!! REVIEW!! (begs)**

**Please?**

**Wuv you all!!**

**Lady J-wha**


End file.
